The way the world turns
by Akatsuki Neko
Summary: 17 Year old Sakura loses something precious after an unexpected encounter. Feeling like a living corpse she goes and tried to regain what she has lost.
1. Killer

Disclaimer- Characters aren't mine. As much as I wish they were, they aren't.

Welcome again! This is my second fic, I like the way the first chapter came out and I plan on writing more in the near future. I can't promise a lot though, School is killing me Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!

The way the World turns

Chapter one- A Demented Life

The wind blew around the pink haired Kunoichi restlessly, blowing the pink strands of hair into her face. She didn't care. He was gone, and she hadn't been able to stop him. She wished he would have stayed there, if not for her then for all of his friends. She caught herself once again thinking to 'That time' as she referred to it. She ran a hand through her messy pink locks, gazing to the opened window she quietly got up in a fluid motion and shut it, withdrawing into the dark corner of her room. She glanced to the bloodied knife that lay on her dresser. The blood that covered her knife wasn't hers though, it belonged to the evil Snake, Orochimaru. Yes, she had become strong, but Orochimaru had Let her stab him. She was caught completely off guard both of her hands gripping the kunai, and he had used that opening to send a quick punch to her stomach, sending her into unconsciousness. Now she was his tool. Orochimaru had control over her. After he had used her body, he had began to use her skills. Using a Mind control jutsu similar to Ino's making her murder innocent people. Why Orochimaru chose her confused her, she wasn't special in any way. She had no Bloodline ability, no area of excellence and certainly not the best stamina. She thought back to Konoha wondering what her friends were doing. She would never be welcomed back into the loving care on Konoha. Her Parents, teammates and even friends would kill her. And that all seemed to happen in the small timeframe of 24 hours. It had taken him a day to turn her into a murderer. She buried her face into her knees. She was now a living corpse. Orochimaru had taken her will to live. She just wanted to die. But she couldn't cry anymore. Her tears were gone, and when she looked into the mirror she saw the dammed curse mark. Orochimaru had marked her- just as he has marked Sasuke. Her eyes had changed to a lime green, and they were becoming like his more everyday.

Naruto, the blond boy with that unforgettable smile was not smiling today. Sasuke had left and Konoha had no idea about his whereabouts, and Sakura had murdered innocent people. It seemed that the world stopped turning and was flung into chaos. His mind was asking questions that no one could answer except for the people who had betrayed his friendship. His blue eyes were a darker shade today, no longer that wonderful sapphire that shone with happiness, only cloudy blue eyes that showed pain and sorrow. He dragged his feet on the ground. He had been unable to get sleep for the past three days. The Kyuubi inside him was warning him, but he was foolish and dint regard the warning. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes as he lazily opened the door to the Hokages office.

"You requested me Hokage-sama?" he asked using the formal title.

Tsunade frowned noticing the change in Naruto.

"I understand this is incredibly hard for you Naruto-kun…."She began "I have a mission that is vital, for all we know your… former comrades can be in the hands of Orochimaru…and that Sakura is a suspected murderer."

"Sakura would never kill anyone!" Naruto yelled out, refusing to believe that sakura had actually murdered innocent people. He had heard stories around Konoha but dismissed them as rumors. He placed his hands on his ears and closed his eyes "She….She's innocent!" Naruto Yelled tears threatening to fall from the now foggy gray-blue eyes.

"Naruto please calm down!" Tsunade yelled sternly. Naruto stopped and looked away to the corner.

"I thought you would be the best choice to go and try to find Sakura and Sasuke because you know them best. But I see your unable to handle a mission at this point in time…" Tsunade glanced to naruto who has a look of shock on his face.

"I…I don't have to kill them….right? Just bring them back?" He was looking at Tsunade with such hope, Tsunade smiled her lips turning upwards.

"That's right Naruto-kun" she said her brown eyes were soft and she was still smiling.

"I accept" Naruto said almost right after she finished her sentence. Tsunade held out a scroll to naruto and he hastily took it opening the "Official" objective on his mission. Tsunade waved her hand dismissing him from their meeting.

"I'll leave at nightfall" Naruto said before rushing out of Tsunade's office to go home and pack.

Sasuke sighed setting down his backpack and leaning against the rough bark of a pine tree. He had heard of a murderer, a female with pink hair. ' It can't be Sakura' he thought ' But…' He sighed and looked to the sky. He ran a hand through his raven locks and sighed shutting his eyes. 'Damn it, I'm letting other things getting in the way…again' He got up and grabbed his backpack quickly putting it one. He glared to the sky and then punched the tree making it snap and fall. 'Damn..' He got up and started darting through the trees, trying to find some sort of sign that he was on the right trail of Itachi.

Sakura got up ready to go and see her new 'Master' as soon as she reached his quarters she kneeled not looking up to him

"Tell me Sakura…Do you enjoy this?" His asked fingering a kunai in his hand.

She flinched deciding not to respond. She hated what he did, but she feared death more, she was only the age of 17 and hoped she had something better in store for her future. But with every moment that passed, that hope dwindled.

"I see." Orochimaru said before forcing her up "I have your next mission, You shall go and murder Sasuke, Then dig out his eyes and bring them back to me"

Sakura shut her eyes tight trying to stop the tears that were beginning to start. It seemed her tears hadn't completely left her, and that she was still somewhat human.

"This time I will allow you to go on your own, however if I find you run away….. I or Konoha's hunter nin will kill you." He said throwing the kunai at the door, it grazed her check causing crimson blood to slowly drop down her face. She walked out of the door, quietly closing it behind her. She lifted her hand to her cheek then pulled it in front of her face so she could look at the Red liquid that now covered her index and middle fingers.

'That's right, I'm still alive still breathing…still bleeding' She thought and wiped the blood away on the thigh of her pants then rubbed her eyes. She took a deep breath, she would run. She couldn't stand this life. She was rotting from the inside. Something inside of her was gone, she was on a quest to find it again. And with that she exited the building. Running as fast as she could trying to pull away from the Tight grasp this place had on her. She took another deep breath, It was raining. The rain caressed her face with it's small bullets of water caressing her face. Her body started to become cold and she felt numb. She kept her green eyes in front of her however gazing at the path ahead of her.

The path home….

There's the first Chappie. I know It's short but I want to know if I should continue this or not. I'm probably going to make this one 4 or 5 chapters. I just write when it comes to me- I don't plan any of this out.

Anyways R&R

Thanks

Mikaru


	2. Sasuke!

Sakura was now no longer the little girl of team 7. She was a Kunoichi. So she was surprised to find Sasuke. She hid. Not out of embarrassment, but of fear. _Yes, that was it. She was scared to see him. Scared of his reaction to what she had become._ It hurt but in her mind, she knew she still loved him. She had always loved him to the bottom of her heart and she knew that would never change. It almost scared her. After seeing him for the first time in a long time her heart clenched in her chest. It almost felt like she way dying, for some reason her mind stopped working. She forgot to breathe.

"I know your there" Came Sasuke's voice. It was different then she remembered. Deeper, and¼.more _hollow_.

Her hand darted up to her neck, to the curse mark. It was burning. This burning was different though, almost as if hot steel was pressing into the supple flesh at the base of her neck. She fell to her knees closing her eyes and digging her nails into her neck hoping the pain would cease. In her mind images flashed by. Of her childhood when she would smile at Sasuke and ask him out on dates. Remembering as he rejected her so many times, remembered how he left her. How she killed all those people.

Then she heard him.

"Sakura?" Came his voice, he sounded as if he was shocked.

She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her. Her hand was covering up the curse mark but her nails has punctured the flesh on her neck, making her bleed.

"Sakura," He said his voice soft, almost _caring,_ "Stop, your hurting yourself"

She could feel the warmth of his hand on hers. Felt as his strong hand peeled away her hand from her neck. She heard him emit a small gasp "Sakura¼." He almost sounded hurt. And that's when he surprised her, he pulled her into an embrace "Tell me those rumors aren't true Sakura, tell me their wrong" He asked, almost pleading her to tell him they were lies. But he knew it was true.

"S-Sasuke" her voice was quivering. She gazed up into his eyes, looking deep into the endless inky mirrors to his soul. "I¼I'm sorry" She could see the surprise in his eyes. And possibly even¼hurt. Suddenly she felt weak¼.exposed. As if anyone could hurt her. She watched Sasuke as he got up. Watched him turn his back to her.

And he left.

She sat there watching his retreating form. Watching him walk out of her life once again, probably forever this time. That, she concluded, was when she gave up living. She didn't know how long she was there. She supposed she could have sat there for at least 3 days. Not eating, sleeping. Just staring at where she last saw his raven hair disappears. She was dead. Nothing to keep her alive, he was all she had, and now he was gone. She still wished for his embrace. And now, she was numb. All of the hurt she felt before, was gone. She was dead.

She sat there, She didn't know how long. Not sleeping or eating or even walking, just sitting there watching the horizon hoping Sasuke would come back¼ She knew he wouldn't.

Naruto Perked his head up. He felt someone. Their chakra was unusual, it was like a flame about to go out. Someone was dying. He rushed to where the chakra was, hoping that the someone wasn't dead yet.

She would go home, explain what had happened and all the things her hands had done, but it wasn't her mind¼. It was _his_. pray that Tsunade understood. Then she wanted to lead a normal life as a Kunoichi or as normal as her life could be considering that she was a subordinate of Orochimaru. She clenched her fist and bit her lip, struggling to get up. No, she couldn't do that. They would kill her on the spot. She would find Sasuke. And then, kill him. She didn't know where she got the idea but she suddenly craved the feeling of her Kunai digging into his skin. In her mind Uchiha Sasuke was already dead.

Naruto's eyes widened as he managed to stumble upon none other than Hyuuga Neji. His hand was still gripping a bloody kunai but his pearly white eyes were closed.

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed and ran up to the Hyuuga. He dig in his bag when his calloused hands brushed up on what he was looking for. He quickly put the pill in Neji's mouth and sat him up. He watched as the Gory wounds on his body slowly closed and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Come on Neji, Lets get you home" Naruto said putting Neji's arm around his shoulder and helping him up.

A/N Sorry for the Short Chapter! My computer Crashed. I'm planning on finishing this soon (Hopefully!) and please read my other story (Although the ending isn't good) and My one shot!

Thanks again! -Neko-chan


End file.
